


Protector

by JWandJM



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gender of Reader is unspecified, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWandJM/pseuds/JWandJM
Summary: Bilbo will protect you at all costs, even if it means bringing the harm to himself.





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a stupid little thing because I love Bilbo and I think he deserves more fanfics

You hadn’t even seen the hobbit until it was too late. You’d been focused on the two orcs ganging up on you. You’d fought well, but you could feel yourself growing tired.

One of the orcs went to slash at you, but Bilbo jumped in front of it.

The orc's sword came down, and Bilbo went limp before crashing to the ground.

“Bilbo!” you cried out. You turned back to the orc and, with a war cry, sliced it through the neck. You stabbed the second through the chest. It wailed in pain before crumpling to the ground.

Now that the orcs were finished off, you ran over to Bilbo. He was unconscious. You dropped to your knees, dropping your sword beside you so you could hold Bilbo. 

You gently pulled Bilbo into your arms. He fell into you, head lolling into your stomach. 

“Bilbo? Bilbo, are you okay?” you asked. You swiped a string of hair away from his face. He’d taken a nasty gash to the face. You felt guilty. He had been trying to save you when he’d gotten hurt anyways.

Gandalf rushed up behind you. “(Y/N), what happened to Bilbo?”

You looked up at the grey wizard. “He jumped in front of me and...” you trailed off, revealing the cut on Bilbo’s head. 

“Oh no. Bring him back to camp so he can get patched up,” Gandalf ordered.

You followed his orders and tried to pick up the hobbit. You couldn’t. You weren’t strong enough. “Kili! Fili!” The twins cane over and saw the injured hobbit. “Can you help me?” you asked. 

“Of course,” Fili said. 

“Anything for you, (Y/N),” Kili said.

The twins helped you carry Bilbo back to camp. You set him on his bedroll and sat beside him. You ran your fingers through his hair as you waited for help.

Óin finally came over and began to tend to Bilbo’s wound. You winced as Óin picked and pulled at Bilbo, but you knew he was going to make the hobbit better. 

After what seemed like ages, Óin pulled his hands away for a final time. “He should be fine now. Just let him rest,” the dwarf said. 

“Thank you, Óin,” you said. 

He smiled at you. “You’re welcome, (Y/N),” he said fondly. 

All of The Company had grown quite fond of you, especially Bilbo. You supposed that’s why he jumped in front of the orc for you. 

Your heart swelled at the thought of Bilbo saving you. He was a true hero. You leaned down to Bilbo’s ear. “Thank you for saving me, my hobbit,” you said and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

You stood and went off to your own sleeping spot, exhausted by all the walking and fighting you had done that day.

The next morning, you woke up first. It was early, the sun only halfway risen. It appeared as if Kili had taken the last shift but had fallen asleep, as he was snoring against a tree. 

You smiled at your friend and stretched. You looked over at Bilbo’s bedroll and found it empty. You shot up in your blanket and searched for the hobbit. “Bilbo?” you called, your voice low so as to not wake the sleeping dwarves. 

You heard something rustle behind you, and you flipped around to look at the trees. Bilbo appeared from the underbrush. He was carrying two logs. He saw you awake and smiled. “(Y/N). I didn’t think you were up,” he said.

You didn’t say anything. You simply stared at Bilbo. He was... okay. The cut on his forehead was still visible but didn't look as bad as it had the night previous.

The sight of your friend made you smile, and you could feel tears welling up. You sniffed, trying to stop the tears building up in your eyes. Bilbo frowned at you and set the logs down before crouching in front of you. "(Y/N)? Are you okay?" he asked.

You looked up at him and felt your lips tremble. Bilbo smiled softly before hesitantly hugging you. You rested your head on Bilbo's shoulder as he held you. "I- I thought maybe I'd lost you," you whispered.

Bilbo pulled away to look you in the eyes. "I'd never leave you," he promised.

You smiled and blushed at his sweet words. Slowly, you leaned in and pressed your lips against his. He went stiff for a moment but then met the kiss, making you smile against his lips. His hand reached up to cup your cheek, and you shifted closer to him.

The two of you parted for air, breathing deeply. You rested your forehead against his and smiled. “Thank you,” you said.

He cocked his head. “For what?” 

“For making me feel so happy,” you said.

He grinned, cheeks turning pink. He kissed you again. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
